


Fury

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, keith is a protective boyfriend, thank god for cpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: When they lose contact with Lance on a mission, Keith assumes the worst.





	Fury

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Voltron, so I hope that it turned out okay! Prompt fill for "awkward kiss" from my tumblr sneezehq. Enjoy!

It was supposed to be an easy mission. So naturally, everything went to hell.

They lost contact with Lance seven minutes ago, and Keith started panicking approximately six minutes ago. Only Shiro’s soothing reassurances that Lance is probably fine, just lost his helmet or his communicator is busted, are keeping Keith in check.

Moving swiftly, they approach the door to the room where Lance had said he was last time they had heard from him. The metal crumples like paper when Shiro punches it with his prosthetic arm; Keith hurriedly shoves the wreckage aside and enters.

His heart almost stops when he sees what’s inside: one of the Galra soldiers is standing over a battered and bruised Lance, his hands around Lance’s throat, squeezing tight. Absently, Keith notes that Lance’s helmet is lying near the entrance of the room as he rushes over to Lance’s side. That’s not important right now.

He viciously yanks the Galra soldier off of Lance and he’s about to beat him into a bloody pulp when Shiro joins him, putting a hand on his arm. “I’ll deal with him,” Shiro says urgently, squaring himself for a fight. “You help Lance.”

Keith nods blankly, kneeling carefully beside Lance’s prone form. He barely registers the sounds of battle around him as he checks Lance’s vitals. He presses his fingers to Lance's wrist to check his pulse, and feels his heart jolt when he can't feel the constant steady thrumming that should be there. Trying his best to shake it off, he goes to check another pulse point when he realizes that Lance. Isn't. Breathing.

Somehow he manages to avoid completely panicking and losing it and dredges up his memories of learning CPR at the garrison. Numbly, he does the required number of compressions, pressing down hard over Lance’s heart, before pressing his lips over the blue paladin’s, trying to force the air back into his lungs.

After several rounds, Keith is starting to lose hope, when Lance suddenly stirs, jerking upright and smashing their lips together in a very awkward kiss. He groans and blinks blearily, coughing as he pulls away. “Were you trying to bring me back to life by kissing me?”

Keith flushes bright red and sputters angrily. “I was doing CPR, which you would know if you ever paid attention at the garrison!” He abruptly cuts himself off when he realizes that he’s shouting. “Sorry,” he mutters sheepishly.

“S'okay,” Lance reassures him, attempting his usual shit-eating grin. He’s still a little pale and shaky, but he’s breathing, at least. “Does this count as another bonding moment?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
